La Diosa de Hades
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Este fic comienza poco antes de los capítulos de Hades, y continúa durante y después de ellos. Una joven llega a la fundación a hablar con Saori. Shun nunca se imaginó que reencontraría a su amor de la infancia...y su destino...
1. C1 Ana

CAPÍTULO 1: ANA  
  
Los caballeros de bronce acaban de librar una de sus batallas más importantes: acaban de salvar a la diosa Atena de la muerte segura en el palacio de Poseidón.  
  
Los cinco caballeros están de nuevo en la fundación, que acaba de ser reconstruida por Saori. Ella se encuentra en su habitación, muy cerca del planetario de su abuelo. Seiya y los demás están en la sala.  
  
Eran ya las 10 de la noche. Seiya jugueteaba con su reloj, mientras Shiryu miraba la ventana melancólicamente, seguramente pensando en Shunrei o en su maestro. Hyoga e Ikki estaban leyendo, el primero en un sillón, el segundo en el suelo junto a su hermano menor. Shun escuchaba música a través de sus audífonos, acomodado en un sillón largo. Sentía como sus párpados se negaban a permanecer abiertos por más tiempo. Sentía sus brazos pesados, cruzados sobre su pecho. La música ya se escuchaba lejos. Sentía también como sus zapatos se deslizaban al suelo. El joven suspiró y el sueño lo envolvió.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun corría, no sabía porqué, corría y sentía una angustia muy grande en su corazón. Su cuerpo había vuelto a ser el de un niño de 10 años. Sin parar de correr, volvió la vista hacia atrás. Jabu y otros dos niños venían corriendo tras de él. Eran crueles con Shun, que no tenía la misma fuerza que ellos, además de que era sobreprotegido por su hermano mayor. Shun tropezó y calló al suelo. Pronto lo alcanzaron. Jabu ordenó a sus acompañantes que sostuvieran a Shun por los brazos, mientras éste se retorcía inútilmente para librarse. No gritó, aunque su rostro reflejaba su angustia. Jabu se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla.  
  
-Pagarás lo que me hiciste-dijo Jabu- aquí no está tu hermano para defenderte- sonrió.  
  
Shun se llenó de valor.  
  
-No hablarías así si estuvieras tu solo- le dijo. Jabu contestó dándole una bofetada.  
  
-Tú no contestarás así cuando te haya roto la cara.-  
  
-¡Dejalo, Jabu!- alguien gritó. Jabu se volvió, para encontrarse con otro niño, que lo miraba con ira.  
  
-Vete de aquí, niño, si no quieres que te hagamos lo mismo a ti-.  
  
-Déjalo ir o te irá mal, Jabu-  
  
-¿Por qué defiendes a los débiles, Eric? -dijo Jabu, volviendo a tomar a Shun por la barbilla y apretándola- Si tu eres de los que sí tienen esperanzas de convertirse en Caballeros.no como esta basura- apretó la barbilla de Shun aún más.  
  
- Por favor, no me hagas reír, Jabu. No creas que me he olvidado que el primer día que llegué a la fundación ustedes tres me hicieron lo mismo. Y solo Shun y su hermano me defendieron. Por tercera vez: déjalo o te arrepentirás-.  
  
Jabu perdió la paciencia y el interés en Shun, y se lanzó contra Eric. Dos minutos después, Jabu estaba en el suelo, lloriqueando.  
  
-Te arrepentirás-dijo- y ustedes, suelten a ese tonto y ayúdenme- dijo a sus compañeros.  
  
Shun se vio libre de sus compañeros, que ahora rodeaban a su amigo.  
  
-No, déjenlo- decía Shun ahora. Jabu lo apartó de un golpe, y calló hacia atrás- Nooooooo-  
  
-Shun.Shun.- las voces de Ikki y de los otros se escuchaban desde lejos.los iban a ayudar.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertó sobresaltado. Seiya lo movía para despertarlo.  
  
-Shun.Shun.¿Qué pasa, Shun?-  
  
-Lo siento, me dormí- dijo simplemente- Lo lamento-.  
  
-No tienes que disculparte, Shun- dijo Hyoga- todos estamos muy cansados, pero tu sueño no fue tranquilo, y nos preocupaste.por eso te despertamos-  
  
-Sí, comenzaste a retorcerte y a hacer ruidos- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Shun - lamento haberlos preocupado-.  
  
Se levantó. Salió de la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación. No quería volverse a dormirse, pues tendría esa pesadilla de nuevo, y ahora que ya había preocupado a sus amigos. Se sentó en el extremo más alto de la escalera. ¿Qué fue eso? Acababa de revivir en sueños un momento de su infancia. Eric había sido su mejor amigo cuando llevaba pocas semanas en la fundación. Aunque ninguno de era muy fuerte, siempre se defendían. Eric había confiado a Shun un secreto. También Eric iba a ser enviado a un centro de entrenamiento para convertirse en Caballero, pero su secreto fue descubierto por Tatsumi, y desde entonces, Shun no lo había vuelto a ver. ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo?  
  
Sonó el timbre, y Tatsumi fue, como siempre, refunfuñando a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Siempre yo, ya estoy harto de mi trabajo como mayordomo.¡quítate del camino, Shun! Ya sabía yo que todos eran unos vagos.- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Shun se levantó para ver mejor de quien se trataba.  
  
Tatsumi abrió la puerta. Tras ella aparecieron tres personas. Una muchacha de la edad de Shun y, atrás de ella, como protegiéndola, dos muchachos. Shun los miró desde el final de la escalera. La muchacha, en silencio, pasó su mirada de Tatsumi a Shun, y sonrió. El corazón de Shun dio un salto. Los ojos de ella, igual que sus cabellos, eran de un negro tan profundo y, al mismo tiempo, tan brillante como la noche. Su vestido blanco delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo. Sus sandalias y su diadema de oro brillaban con la luz de las velas del recibidor. Un amuleto oval, color verde jade, como los cabellos de Shun, colgaba de su cuello. Shun tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes. Los dos jóvenes que iban detrás de ella vestían ropas normales. Uno era muy parecido a la muchacha. El otro era muy moreno, y de ojos verdes.  
  
-Y bien, ¿que quieren? No tengo todo el día.- dijo Tatsumi, sacando de pronto a Shun de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Necesito hablar con la señorita Saori Kiddo- dijo la muchacha, apartando sus ojos de los de Shun.  
  
Tatsumi se llevó las manos a la cintura.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber para que?- preguntó.  
  
-No- dijo la muchacha.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir, niña?- dijo Tatsumi poniéndose rojo.  
  
-Que el asunto que tengo que discutir con ella no lo puedo decir- respondió ella.  
  
-Entonces no puedes verla- dijo el mayordomo- buenas noches- y cerró la puerta.  
  
Shun pensó que eso fue muy grosero, y bajó las escaleras pensando en salir a disculparse con la muchacha, tratar de convencerla de que diga su asunto para que Tatsumi le permita ver a Saori. Pero Shun no tuvo tiempo de hacer eso, pues apenas hubo Tatsumi dado la espalda a la puerta, ésta se volvió a abrir con un gran ruido, como si un relámpago hubiera caído justo sobre ella, obligándola a abrirse.  
  
La muchacha y sus acompañantes seguían ahí, con la mano derecha levantada, como haciendo un juramento.  
  
-Tatsumi- dijo ella con voz autoritaria- en el pasado, varias veces me has causado mucho sufrimiento. No lo sigas haciendo. Tengo que hablar con Saori inmediatamente-.  
  
Seiya y los demás habían salido de la sala al escuchar el estruendo, y miraban de pie junto a Shun. Tatsumi se paró delante de la muchacha testarudamente, pensando que era al menos 30 centímetros más alto que ella o que cualquiera de sus dos acompañantes. La joven no se inmutó. Hizo un ademán, como de estar abriendo una cortina, y Tatsumi fue a dar contra la pared.  
  
Hyoga corrió a la habitación de Saori, sin duda para protegerla, pues temía que fuera un ataque. Mientras, los demás se quedaron al final de la escalera. La muchacha alzó los ojos hasta encontrar de nuevo los de Shun y habló de nuevo.  
  
-Shun, llévame con Saori. Es importante que le hable-. Shun se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía ella su nombre?  
  
-Dime quien eres, para decirle tu nombre a Saori y que te permita entrar- dijo Shun.  
  
La niña sonrió.  
  
-Mi nombre es Ana - dijo ella.  
  
-No pueden dejarla pasar- dijo Tatsumi, levantándose desde la esquina, y lanzándose contra ella. El joven moreno hizo otro ademán y Tatsumi volvió a chocar contra la pared. Shun bajó la mirada, pues no soportaba más tiempo la profundidad de los ojos de Ana, casi sentía perderse dentro de ellos. Seiya respondió por él.  
  
-Lo siento, Ana, pero Tatsumi tiene razón. No podemos dejarte pasar. No sabemos tus intenciones.no te ofendas-.  
  
Shun la volvió a mirar. La niña parecía muy triste. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.  
  
-No has cambiado, Seiya. Siempre te ha gustado cumplir con tu deber- dijo Ana, dejando a Seiya perplejo.- Pero yo debo cumplir con el mío. Lo siento de veras.- dijo levantando su brazo derecho, apuntándolos con la palma de su mano. Los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban la imitaron, pero ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y ellos bajaron sus brazos.  
  
Los cuatro Caballeros de bronce se dispusieron a pelear. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, un pequeño grito se escuchó detrás de ellos. El cuerpo de Shun estaba envuelto en un pequeño torbellino de llamas color verde. Ikki se acercó corriendo a su hermano, y se sorprendió enormemente. Las llamas verdes no los quemaban, pero comenzaron a levantar a Shun del suelo.  
  
-¿Qué me haces?- dijo Shun.  
  
Momentos después, el cuerpo de Shun estaba flotando en el aire, guiado por la mano de Ana, y acercándose cada vez más a ella, pero Shun ya no se movió ni dijo nada. Había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
-¡Déjalo!- gritó Ikki.  
  
-Ya veremos- dijo Ana. Cerró su mano y Shun desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho con él?- gritó Ikki. Ana lo miró a los ojos, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, la derecha aún cerrada.  
  
-Lo siento, Ikki., no es mi deseo lastimar a tu hermano -dijo tiernamente- Díganle a Saori que la espero mañana en el Coliseo. Que lleve a todos los Caballeros que quiera, no me importa. Si quieren volver a ver vivo a Shun, que esté ahí antes de que se ponga el sol. Buenas noches.- Se dio media vuelta y salió, seguida por los dos jóvenes.  
  
-¡Espera!- gritó Seiya, pero solo recibió como respuesta el eco de su voz.  
  
Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu salieron tras de ellos, pero no los encontraron. Habían desaparecido.  
  
La voz de Ana resonaba en las mentes de todos. 'antes de que se ponga el sol'. Fueron a la habitación de Saori, para explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Ella se sorprendió mucho.  
  
-Su nombre me es desconocido, pero me parece haberla visto o conocido antes.- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Curioso- agregó Hyoga- yo pensaba lo mismo.- Ikki hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
  
-¿Y que quería?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Hablar con usted, señora- dijo Tatsumi- no quiso decirme el asunto y yo le negué el paso. Entonces abrió la puerta con un relámpago y.-  
  
-Esa niña tiene poderes asombrosos- interrumpió Seiya- no quisimos dejarla pasar, pues podríamos ponerte en peligro-.  
  
-Lo que me intriga- dijo Shiryu- es que, a pesar de sus poderes, no los utilizó para quitarnos de en medio y llegar hasta Saori- todos lo miraron- bueno, eso es lo que hubiera hecho un enemigo.-  
  
-Admito que tienes razón- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y si no es un enemigo, ¿porqué se llevó a mi hermano?- dijo Ikki algo enojado, mas bien preocupado.  
  
-No lo sé, Ikki- dijo Hyoga- pero yo no pude ver ninguna maldad en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran, bueno, eran como los de Shun- continuó- como si quisiera ayudarnos y no pudiera decírnoslo.-  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-No podemos abandonar a Shun. Debemos ir al Coliseo mañana- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-No pueden hacer eso- gritó Tatsumi- la señorita no debe exponerse a eso, con la protección de solo cuatro caballeros de bronce.-  
  
Ikki perdió la paciencia y tomó a Tatsumi por el cuello.  
  
-Ya me cansé de ti. No podemos abandonar a mi hermano-.  
  
-Shun no.-comenzó a decir Tatsumi, pero se corrigió- es muy difícil proteger a la señorita con solo cuatro caballeros de bronce-  
  
-Yo puedo resolver eso- dijo una vocecilla. Era Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu de Aries, lo que hizo que Tatsumi palideciera- Puedo pedirle a mi maestro y a Milo de Escorpión que vengan-.  
  
-Eso sería fabuloso, Kiki- dijo Seiya. Minutos después, los dos caballeros dorados aparecieron, gracias a los poderes telequinéticos de Mu.  
  
-Me intriga lo que me has dicho- dijo Mu- Les ayudaré-.  
  
-Y yo- agregó Milo.  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde. Antes de dormir, Seiya rezó para que los dioses protegieran a Shun dondequiera que estuviera.  
  
CONTINUARA. 


	2. C2 El Beso y la Diosa

CAPITULO 2: EL BESO Y LA DIOSA  
  
Cuando Shun despertó, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostado sobre una cama. Sus brazos habían sido colocados hacia arriba, y se sentía incómodo. Trató de moverlos pero no pudo. Sintió una resistencia alrededor de sus muñecas. Sus pies tampoco podían moverse.era como una cadena invisible alrededor de sus tobillos. Su tronco y su cabeza se movían con facilidad. Estaba claro: había sido atado con algún lazo invisible.  
  
Shun volvió a intentar librar sus brazos, en vano.  
  
-Vaya... veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz. Shun se volvió para ver quien le hablaba. Era el joven moreno que acompañó a Ana la noche anterior. - Me llamo Nick. Soy el caballero de Teseo. Sé que no entiendes porque te trajimos aquí, pero pronto lo descubrirás. No es nuestra intención dañar a Atena... lo hacemos por su bien- Shun lo miró. Claro, todo eso era por su bien... ¿qué tan tonto lo creían todos?  
  
-Déjenme. Te lo advierto, no quiero lastimar a nadie...- comenzó Shun, pero Nick lo interrumpió:  
  
-Y no podrás. No puedes encender tu cosmo ni usar tu fuerza: ha sido guardado -sacó un frasco verde - aquí, por orden de Radamanthys-.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shun encolerizado.  
  
-Que no puedes utilizar tu cosmo, porque lo tengo aprisionado en esta botella, por orden de Radamanthys-.  
  
Por orden de ¿quién? ¿y dónde estaba Ana? Shun no iba a creer nada hasta que ella le explicara porque quería ver a Saori y porque lo secuestró y le robó su cosmo.  
  
-Ella vendrá en un momento- continuó el joven, adivinando los pensamientos de Shun- hay cosas que debes entender...-  
  
Se interrumpió, porque se abrió la puerta. Por ella entró Ana, seguida de su otro acompañante (el que se parecía a ella) y de otro hombre. El joven moreno palideció. Ana entró con la mirada hacia el suelo. El hombre parecía furioso.  
  
-¡¡¡Les dije que no trajeran rehenes. Les dije que los mataran a todos y que me trajeran a Saori!!!- gritaba enfurecido, sin dejar de insultar y maldecir a todos. Cuando se calmó un poco, Ana comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Llegamos a atacar la mansión, como usted nos ordenó. La revisamos por completo, y descubrimos que Saori no estaba ahí. Como sus caballeros se negaron a decirnos donde estaba, tomamos a este- dijo señalando a Shun- ya que es el más pequeño y que su hermano va a presionar para que nos digan donde se encuentra Saori...-  
  
Shun se sentía furioso y confundido al mismo tiempo. La joven estaba mintiendo...ellos no revisaron la mansión, y sabían muy bien que Saori estaba ahí. El hombre, sin embargo, pareció satisfecho con la explicación de Ana.  
  
-Bien, pero más les vale que esto funcione, si no, habrá consecuencias para los tres...- salió dando un portazo, pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Tonto- murmuro Nick entre dientes. Shun seguía sin entender...  
  
-¿Qué están planeando?- Shun preguntó de repente. Ana lo miró.  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo ella, sonriendo- son muchas cosas que explicar, pero ahora no...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué no?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Porque tenemos prisa. Nick, David - dijo a sus compañeros- preparen todo, nos vamos al Coliseo- miró su reloj- Son las 4 de la tarde. Salimos en dos horas...- Los dos jóvenes se inclinaron y salieron en silencio.  
  
-Te diré lo que haremos- dijo Ana dirigiéndose nuevamente a Shun- Te llevaremos al Coliseo y te entregaremos a ellos a cambio de que me dejen hablar con Saori-.  
  
-Es mentira. Es una trampa.me están usando como señuelo en una trampa- dijo Shun.  
  
-Lo que es mentira es lo que le dije al hombre que estuvo ahí ahorita...- dijo ella, como reprimiendo un escalofrío- quiero hablar con Saori.tengo que decirle algo importante...-  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar con ella de todos modos? ¿Por qué no me lo dices, y me dejas en libertad? Así yo iré con ella y se lo diré...- dijo Shun. La niña sonrió.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no es así de fácil- dijo, sentándose en la cama junto a Shun. El joven caballero pudo ver más de cerca la profundidad de sus ojos, que parecía envolverlo...y de pronto despertó.  
  
-No te entiendo...-dijo Shun tristemente. Ella lo miró.  
  
-Confía en mí-  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
Ana no respondió. Al menos no con palabras. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Él seguía atado de manos y pies con el lazo invisible, pero ahora le permitían mover un poco sus brazos. Ella se acercó. Lentamente, las manos de Ana tomaron el rostro de Shun y sus labios tocaron los de él. Por su parte, Shun pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de ella. Aquel beso duró mucho tiempo. Lágrimas surgían de los ojos de Ana y caían sobre el rostro de Shun. Al mismo tiempo, la mente de Shun se convirtió en un torbellino de ideas. '¿Qué está pasando?' '¿Porqué me besa?' '¿Me ama?' '¿Si me ama, porqué me tiene atado así?' '¿Porqué llora?' '¿Y qué me pasa?' '¿Por qué no me atrevo a separar mis labios de los suyos?' '¿Por qué siento que la he conocido y amado siempre?'. La joven separó sus labios de los de él y limpió sus lágrimas. Shun estaba libre de sus ataduras pero no se levantó. La miró a los ojos, embellecidos con sus lágrimas. Shun tomó su mejilla con la mano derecha y acercó su cara a la de él. Él la besó esta vez. De nuevo, otro torbellino de ideas y voces apareció en la mente de Shun. De pronto, el torbellino se detuvo, y Shun volvió a dormirse. Ana depositó otro pequeño beso en sus labios.  
  
-Dulces sueños, Caballero- susurró- pronto lo entenderás...- y dejó la habitación.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- Shun, de 10 años, estaba solo en la habitación de niños de la fundación. No, no solo. Había un niño, Eric, sentado en una cama, con su pierna izquierda entablillada.  
  
-Bien, gracias, es solo una pequeña torcedura, nada grave- dijo Eric, sonriendo a su amigo- No se que hubiéramos hecho si Ikki y los demás no hubieran ido a ayudarnos...- Shun bajó la vista, y Eric se interrumpió- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Todo fue mi culpa- dijo Shun- no te hubieran lastimado si no hubieras.-  
  
-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto... - interrumpió Eric- no te preocupes. Ya verás, un día de estos se arrepentirán... y tal vez tú seas quien los golpee esta vez.-.  
  
Shun pudo ver que Eric tenía dificultad para respirar, y hacía gestos de dolor, aunque no gemía. Se oprimía el costado con fuerza.  
  
-Espera- dijo Shun- creo que te rompieron una costilla- y diciendo esto, pasó su mano por el pecho de su amigo, y su tacto le dio a entender algo...que definitivamente no era una costilla rota. Eric quitó la mano de Shun.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!-dijo muy enojado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shun lo había comprendido: Eric era una niña.  
  
-¿Qué...?-comenzó a preguntar Shun, pero la niña se echó a llorar.  
  
-Te lo suplico, Shun, te lo suplico, no se lo digas a nadie. -dijo entre sollozos. Shun la abrazó. Era la primera vez que tenía que consolar a alguien.  
  
-No llores...te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie...-dijo.  
  
-Te. te lo agradezco...-dijo ella- me llamo Erika. Nadie sabía que... soy mujer, hasta ahora. Ya estoy... creciendo y pronto no lo podré ocultar... más-.  
  
-¿Y por que quieres ser caballero entonces?-  
  
-No quiero ser caballero. Cuando me manden a un centro de entrenamiento, huiré en el camino. Es la única escapatoria que tengo. Si me llevan al orfanato con las demás niñas, nunca podré escapar... quiero volver a ver a mi hermano- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga. Shun besó su mejilla y la abrazó otra vez.  
  
-Erika- dijo Shun con mucha seriedad- te juro que guardaré tu secreto aunque me cueste la vida-.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Se acercaba la puesta del sol. Los caballeros de Bronce se dirigían al Coliseo, seguidos por Saori y los dos caballeros dorados: Mu y Milo.  
  
El corazón de Seiya latía con fuerza. No sabía que era lo que iba a suceder. Hyoga rogaba mentalmente a los dioses que su amigo estuviera bien. La mente de Shiryu estaba en blanco. Ikki pensaba que si le habían hecho algo a su hermano, el más puro de todos los caballeros, lo vengaría rápida y terriblemente.  
  
Ya en el Coliseo, todos rodearon a Saori. De pronto apareció una nube blanca delante de ellos. Cuando se dispersó, apareció Ana. Saori y Mu hicieron una exclamación de asombro.  
  
-Saori- dijo Ana- necesito decirte algo muy importante-.  
  
-Primero cumple con tu promesa- gritó Ikki. Ana sonrió.  
  
-Tu hermano está aquí- dijo, mostrándole la mano cerrada.- Antes habría muerto que dejar que algo malo le pasara. Déjenme hablar. Tengo poco tiempo, y los enemigos ya sospechan.-  
  
-Habla, entonces- dijo Saori, acercándose a ella.  
  
-Pero Saori...- dijo Seiya, pero Mu lo interrumpió.  
  
-No, déjala...-  
  
-Saori, tengo que advertirte... un nuevo enemigo se acerca... y es más poderoso que los de antes. Ha reunido a varios dioses y caballeros para atacarte... - hizo una pausa, y continuó- Debes refugiarte de nuevo, y pronto, en el Santuario de Grecia, teniendo la protección de los Caballeros Dorados - miró a Milo y a Mu.  
  
-¿Y quien es ese enemigo?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-No puedo decir su nombre- dijo tristemente- pero te diré esto: estoy destinada a unirme a él... - dijo bajando los ojos- Refúgiate en el Santuario de Grecia, para que estés a salvo de él-.  
  
Saori la miró, pero le sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Así se hará-.  
  
-Una diosa quiere ayudarte, pero no tiene caballeros- dijo Ana- sin embargo, ella llegará en tu ayuda cuando la necesites. Ten mucho cuidado, Atena-.  
  
-Gracias- respondió Saori- ahora devuelve a mi caballero-.  
  
Ana abrió su mano derecha. Un torbellino salió de ella y, al desaparecer éste, un joven de cabellos verdes apareció, inconsciente, sostenido por David y Nick, ambos vistiendo una armadura. Ana besó su frente y le dijo:  
  
-Despierta, caballero- y los ojos de Shun se abrieron.  
  
Shun sonrió al ver de nuevo a su hermano y a sus amigos, y se vio atrapado en un abrazo de Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga ... Ikki suspiró aliviado.  
  
-Esto es tuyo- dijo Nick, entregándole la botella verde -rómpela-.  
  
Así lo hizo Shun. Sintió una brisa fresca en el rostro y vio la constelación de Andrómeda brillando de nuevo en el cielo de noche.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Shun. La armadura de Andrómeda llegó desde donde estaba a cubrir el cuerpo de su caballero, que sonrió.  
  
-Que enternecedor...- dijo una voz detrás de Ana, haciéndola palidecer. Un caballero con armadura negra llegó.  
  
-¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Es Gaspar de Minotauro- dijo Ana- fue enviado por... -  
  
No terminó la frase, pues fue interrumpida por los ataques de los caballeros de Bronce. Pero ni los meteoros de Seiya, ni el polvo de diamantes de Hyoga, la furia del dragón de Shiryu, la cadena de Andrómeda de Shun o el puño fantasma de Ikki lo dañaron.  
  
Gaspar de Minotauro contraatacó con su 'hilo de Ariadna', que se enredó alrededor de los cuellos de los caballeros de Bronce, asfixiándolos. Mu había creado una barrera para proteger a Saori, quien miraba horrorizada.  
  
-¡Déjalos!-gritó Saori- llévame a mí si es eso...- pero Ana la interrumpió.  
  
-Ni pensarlo- dijo, y señaló con el índice el hilo de Ariadna y cortó las cuerdas.  
  
-No eres tan lista como el Amo creyó, niña- dijo el caballero dirigiéndose a ella- ahora dudo que seas digna de él. Lo has traicionado y debes morir. Luego seguirán Saori y sus caballeros-.  
  
-Primero pasarás por mi cadáver antes de tocarla- dijo David, interponiéndose entre él y Ana.  
  
-Tu hermana no necesita tu protección- le dijo despectivamente- así que largo de aquí- lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer a los pies de Milo.  
  
-Nick- dijo Ana- únete a ellos. Usaré mi poder para ayudarlos-.  
  
-Pero... -dijo Nick, pero Ana insistió.  
  
-Ve. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Le prometí a mi hermana Atena que la protegería- dijo, comenzando a encender su cosmo...  
  
-¿Qué?- Shun escuchó decir a Seiya - ¿tu eres la...?  
  
-¡Despídete del mundo, diosa!- gritó Gaspar, mientras encendía su cosmo.  
  
-¿Diosa?- se preguntó Shun.  
  
-En tus sueños- dijo ella, mientras Nick, David y los caballeros de bronce se protegían detrás del muro conjurado por Mu.  
  
Los dos cosmos chocaron, y provocaron una gran explosión.  
  
-Nooo, hermana!!!!- gritó David.  
  
Entre los escombros y los restos de la explosión, Ana no escuchaba. Estaba de frente a su oponente, que cayó al suelo.  
  
-Te arrepentirás- dijo Gaspar, herido de muerte, temblando- el Amo oscuro te encontrará. y te destruirá!!! - y cayó muerto.  
  
Ana lo miró orgullosamente, pero suspiró y cayó al suelo también.  
  
-Hermana!!!- gritó David. Shiryu le tomó el pulso.  
  
-Muy rápido. Y demasiado débil- dijo.  
  
Mu la tomó en brazos y se la llevó.  
  
-Yo la cuidaré- dijo a Saori- como antes... -  
  
-¿Como antes? ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Seiya, pero Mu no le respondió. Simplemente se alejó y desapareció.  
  
-No te mueras, diosa- susurró Shun, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. C3 Perséfone y Erika

CAPITULO 3: PERSÉFONE Y ERIKA  
  
Saori siguió el consejo de la diosa, e inmediatamente se trasladó al Santuario de Grecia, para ser protegida por los Caballeros de Oro. Sus caballeros de Bronce la acompañaron.  
  
El corazón de Shun latía con fuerza mientras pasaron por la casa de Aries, pero ésta no dio señales de la presencia de Mu... o de alguien más. Pasó en silencio, por cada una de las 12 Casas, hasta llegar al templo de Atena, donde Saori se quedaría.  
  
Una vez que Saori se quedó ahí, los caballeros de Bronce regresaron a la fundación, donde seguirían viviendo a menos que Atena los llamara a pelear.  
  
El otoño comenzaba a refrescar las noches de verano, y la vida de los caballeros había regresado a la normalidad, excepto por Shun, que seguía triste y melancólico. Una semana después, Mu llegó a la fundación con la joven diosa. La colocaron en una cama en la antigua habitación de Saori, la cubrieron con mantas, cerraron las cortinas y salieron en silencio de la habitación. Antes de salir, Mu besó la frente de la joven.  
  
-Mejorará- dijo Mu- ya ha pasado lo peor. Solo necesita descansar, porque su cuerpo aún no ha aprendido a manejar un cosmo tan poderoso...-  
  
-Mu, ¿tu ya la conocías?- preguntó Seiya, y Shun levantó la vista interesado.  
  
-Sí. El señor Kiddo la mandó a Grecia para que yo le enseñara a...- contestó Mu.  
  
-Ella... ¿estuvo en el orfanato?-  
  
-No lo sé, Shun- dijo Mu- no sé nada de su pasado. El señor Kiddo la mandó para que la enseñara a protegerse- bajó los ojos- Luego supe que ella es la reencarnación de una diosa-.  
  
-¿De qué diosa?-  
  
-De Perséfone, la diosa de la noche, del invierno y del sueño- dijo Mu- Pero basta de charlas. Atena les pide que la cuiden y la protejan.-  
  
-Su deseo es una orden para mí- dijo Seiya. Hyoga y Shiryu asintieron. Shun murmuró un 'sí'.  
  
Mu sonrió.  
  
-Bien. Deben dejarla dormir, y de preferencia que nunca se quede sola. Cuídenla mucho, pues me es muy querida. Que los dioses los protejan- y se retiró.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun entró a la habitación que había pertenecido a Saori, y donde pasaba ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo.  
  
La joven se veía mucho más pequeña en una cama tan grande. Dormitaba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y una lágrima había corrido por su mejilla. Shun la observó. Respiraba regularmente. Tomó su mano derecha y trató de tomar su pulso con el pulgar, y sintió un pulso muy fuerte y rápido.  
  
-Shun- le susurró ella sin abrir los ojos- así no es. Estas tomando tu propio pulso. Mira- guió sus dedos medio e índice y le mostró como se hacía. Ahora sentía un pulso normal- ¿Ves?- abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Shun sonrió melancólico.- ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Eres una diosa- dijo Shun, aunque dudando- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- y ella suspiró débilmente.  
  
-Mu me dijo que debía guardarlo en secreto-dijo- no es ninguna diferencia...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo él- deberías tener caballeros que te protejan y...- pero se interrumpió al ver que ella sacudía su cabeza débilmente.  
  
-No, Shun, soy la noche y el invierno. Y yo no soy indispensable para ninguno de los dos... En cambio, Saori es la luz, la paz y la sabiduría, ella es quien debe ser protegida-.  
  
-Pero...-comenzó, pero Seiya entró a dejar un vaso con leche.  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
-Bien, Seiya, gracias- respondió ella.  
  
-Me alegro... espero que te guste...- dijo señalando el vaso.  
  
-Te lo agradezco...-  
  
-No es nada. Voy a cenar. Nos vemos- y salió.  
  
Los dos jóvenes quedaron en silencio otra vez, solos.  
  
-Shun- dijo ella- algo turba tu corazón. Dímelo-  
  
-Es que...-dijo él, dudando de nuevo- tú dijiste... que nuestro enemigo...bueno...que era tu destino unirte a él y...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo ella también un poco triste- Mu dijo que era mi destino. Pero también dice que cada quien hace su propio destino y... Shun... la verdad yo...-  
  
No acabó la frase, porque Shun se había sentado en el borde de la cama, tal y como ella lo había hecho antes; se había inclinado hacia ella y besó delicadamente sus labios, como temiendo lastimarla. Se separaron y se sonrieron.  
  
-No deberíamos hacer esto...- dijo ella.  
  
-Tú empezaste...- dijo Shun.  
  
-Shun, mi corazón no está de acuerdo con mi destino...-  
  
Ella, que aún estaba agotada, cayó en un dulce sueño. Shun besó sus labios de nuevo...  
  
-Diosa, no importa lo que haga, lucharé contra el destino si es necesario...-susurró, y en un sillón, se quedó profundamente dormido...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Erika y Shun entrenaban en la fundación, con el resto de los niños, cuando Tatsumi llegó como de costumbre, esta vez acompañado de Jabu. Parecía furioso.  
  
-¡Eric! ¿Dónde está Eric?- gritó.  
  
Erika se llenó de valor y dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Aquí- dijo.  
  
-Tráiganlo- ordenó. Dos hombres de traje la levantaron del suelo y la arrastraron a donde estaba Tatsumi. Todos los miraban con creciente curiosidad, y Jabu sonreía satisfecho. Shun lo miró con angustia.  
  
-Así que es cierto- dijo mirándola- ¿quisiste pasarte de lista, niña?- todos hicieron una exclamación de asombro, y Shun sintió miedo. Los hombres no la soltaban y ella forcejeaba y se retorcía inútilmente para liberarse.  
  
-Suéltenme...!!- gritaba. Tatsumi le dio una bofetada y la tomó por la barbilla.  
  
-¿Porqué estás aquí, niña? ¿Qué no sabes que aquí se entrenan hombres? - preguntó.  
  
-Eso no te importa- gritó Erika llenándose de valor. Recibió otro golpe.  
  
-Veo que te crees muy lista. Ya verás. Tal vez si te quito esto...- dijo levantando su camisa. Ella palideció y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.  
  
Shun miraba esto asustado. Shun sintió que Shiryu corrió de su lado, y el llanto de Erika lo sacó de su asombro. Por primera vez en su vida, la ira le ganó al miedo, y la compasión a su instinto pacifista.  
  
-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó, adelantándose y poniéndose frente a él. Tatsumi se echó a reír.  
  
-Mira quien te defiende...el más débil...- y empujó a Shun. Éste se enojó y se dirigió a quienes la sostenían, los golpeó y los tiró al suelo. Un murmullo de admiración llenó el lugar.  
  
Shun la tomó por la mano y corrió. Después de un poco, llegaron a un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta...cerrada con llave.  
  
-Estamos atrapados- dijo Shun en voz baja.  
  
Llegaron Tatsumi y sus hombres, seguidos de Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga.  
  
Shun, a pesar del miedo que sentía, se paró frente a Erika, separándola de Tatsumi.  
  
-Hazte a un lado, Shun. Te lo advierto...- dijo sacando una vara. Shun no se movió ni dio muestras de que se movería.  
  
-Bien, tú te lo has buscado...- y comenzó a golpear a Shun, quien le dio la espalda. Shun cerraba los ojos con cada golpe, pero no se movía. Erika lo abrazó y se echó a llorar otra vez.  
  
-Basta- dijo entre lágrimas- déjalo, es a mí a quien quieres...-  
  
Tatsumi no se detuvo hasta que Ikki se enfureció y se colocó entre su hermano y él. Seiya y Hyoga también se colocaron junto a Ikki. Erika abrazaba a Shun y lo cubría de lágrimas. Tatsumi se enfureció.  
  
-Bien- dijo- tengo para todos...- pero la voz de un anciano lo detuvo. Era el señor Kiddo, acompañado de Saori y Shiryu.  
  
-Pero señor, he descubierto que uno de los jóvenes es una mujer...-alegó Tatsumi.  
  
-Gracias, Tatsumi, pero esa no es razón para golpearlos a todos. Déjame hablar con ella. Puedes retirarte-.  
  
-Si, señor- y se fue maldiciendo.  
  
Erika aún abrazaba a Shun con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba asustada.  
  
-Ve, niña, el señor Kiddo es bueno. No te va a lastimar...- le dijo Shun dulcemente. El señor Kiddo la miró y le sonrió.  
  
-Ven, niña. Si te sientes mejor, Saori te acompañará-. Saori, de casi 14 años, le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. El señor Kiddo miró a Shun y le dijo- y tu, Shun, espera aquí unos minutos, ¿si?-.  
  
Shun afirmó con la cabeza, y Erika desapareció tras el señor Kiddo y Saori.  
  
Ikki miró a su hermano herido. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
-Shun, ¿qué...?- pero el rostro de su hermano menor evitó que terminara de preguntar- oh, Shun, no me mires así... no te van a hacer nada...ni a ella- .  
  
Shun se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Sus amigos lo imitaron.  
  
Después de un tiempo, Saori asomó la cabeza.  
  
-Shun, mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo-  
  
Shun entró. Vio a su amiga, que ya no lloraba, sentada frente al escritorio. El señor Kiddo le pidió que le dijera lo que había pasado. Así lo hizo, sin omitir el detalle de que él conocía el secreto de Erika. Al final de su relato, el señor Kiddo le sonrió.  
  
-Hiciste bien, Shun. Tu amigo Shiryu vino por mí, porque sabía que este asunto podía terminar mal. Erika se irá en una hora. Saori y yo vamos a arreglar todo. Los dejaremos para que se despidan. Vamos, hija...- dijo, y salió de la oficina, seguida por Saori.  
  
Erika y Shun se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo Erika, mirando las heridas de Shun- no fue mi intención...esto no debía pasar...yo...- pero Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No es nada-  
  
-Te lo agradezco...me defendiste...y guardaste mi secreto-.  
  
-Te lo prometí, Erika- le dijo, y la abrazó. Sintió su hombro mojado de lágrimas de nuevo.  
  
-Eres mi mejor amigo...-le dijo-yo te...quiero-  
  
Shun la miró. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero se separó y se sonrojó, asustado de su propio atrevimiento. Al parecer a ella no le pareció mal, porque sonrió. Shun se animó y la besó de nuevo. A pesar de ser dos niños de 10 años, a pesar de que no sabían muchas cosas, hacían lo que el corazón les dictaba.  
  
-No quiero que te vayas, Erika-  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme, Shun, pero es necesario. No estaré muy lejos. Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver y...-  
  
-Tal vez...- dijo Shun no muy convencido. No quería pero las lágrimas se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos. Ella se levantó.  
  
-Tú me hiciste una promesa, y la cumpliste; yo te haré otra: algún día nos volveremos a ver...yo no te olvidaré, así que no me olvides...-  
  
-No te olvidaré nunca...-  
  
Entró el señor Kiddo. Shun hubiera querido besarla una vez más, pero se despidió de ella con un abrazo.  
  
-Nunca te olvidaré, princesa...-  
  
Y desde que Erika salió de ahí, no la volvió a ver...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...  
  
No había olvidado a Erika, pero también amaba a Ana. Recordó su primer beso y sonrió. Tal vez había sido solo un amor de niños, y tal vez Erika ya se había casado... ¿quién sabe?...  
  
El joven caballero miró a la diosa, que dormía. Sus rizos negros adornaban su rostro tranquilo. Una dulce paz llenó el corazón de Shun. Volvió a acostarse en el sillón y el sueño lo envolvió.  
  
A las 3 de la mañana, la mansión tembló y los caballeros despertaron. Una ventana se abrió, y la casa se llenó del sonido de cantos. Cantos femeninos. Cantos lúgubres. Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu salieron de sus cuartos al pasillo. Los cantos provenían de...  
  
-¡Arriba!- gritó Seiya.  
  
Los cuatro subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Saori. Conforme iban subiendo, los cantos se tornaban más claros, más entendibles...  
  
-'Perséfone...Perséfone...'- y se acompañaban de exclamaciones de dolor de Shun...y gritos de una mujer...  
  
-Oh, no- dijo Shiryu- son las sirenas. ¡Vienen por la diosa!-  
  
Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron.  
  
Había nueve mujeres con armaduras grises y máscaras. Un enorme par de alas surgía de la espalda de cada una. Tres yacían en el suelo. Cuatro atacaban a Shun mientras dos sostenían a la joven, quien no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.  
  
-Déjenme...suéltenme!!- gemía débilmente.  
  
-Vaya- dijo la más grande- llegaron justo a tiempo para despedirse de la diosa Perséfone-.  
  
-¡Ana!- gritó Shun, tratando de liberarse de las cuatro sirenas que lo sostenían y pasaban descargas a su cuerpo a través de sus garras.  
  
-¿Ana?- rió la sirena- Jajajajajaja. Has hecho mal en no decirles el verdadero nombre que te pusieron los mortales, diosa. Pero ya no importa. Ahora solo serás la diosa Perséfone, la esposa del Amo oscuro-.  
  
-No, nunca...suéltenme!!- dijo ella.  
  
Las dos sirenas que sostenían a la diosa entre sus brazos comenzaron a elevarse del suelo.  
  
-Déjala- ordenó Seiya. La sirena rió.  
  
-Olvídalo, caballero. Es su destino, y ella irá con nosotras... ¡Despídete de tus amigos, Erika!-.  
  
Shun abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Erika?- dijo, y ella asintió tristemente.  
  
Las dos sirenas salieron volando por la ventana.  
  
-¡¡Erika!!- gritó Shun, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y forcejeando para liberarse de las brujas que lo tenían preso. Una sirena puso su garra en la cara de Shun y le dio una descarga. Shun dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo desmayado.  
  
Las 7 que restaban salieron por la ventana, emprendiendo el vuelo. A lo lejos se escuchaban sus cantos...  
  
-'Perséfone...Perséfone...'- 


	4. C4 La Melancolía de Shun

CAPÍTULO 4: LA MELANCOLÍA DE SHUN  
  
Shun despertó con una horrible jaqueca. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió los ojos y vio todo borroso. Parpadeó. Dos puntos rojos en un fondo color piel. Que raro. Parpadeó otra vez. El rostro aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, triste de Mu apareció frente a él.  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza que despertaras, Caballero- le dijo.  
  
-¡Shun!- dijo Seiya atrás de Mu- que alegría-.  
  
Todos lo miraban con alivio, como si hubiera estado a punto de morir o algo parecido. Shun intentó sonreír, pero la mirada triste de Mu...  
  
Shun lo recordó todo. Las mujeres-ave llegaron en medio de la noche. Cantaban dulcemente una canción cuya letra era solo una palabra: Perséfone. Y a pesar de su horrible aspecto, la magia de las voces siniestras hechizó el cuerpo de Shun...lo obligaron a abrir la ventana de la habitación...las nueve entraron...tomaron a la joven diosa...La desesperación que sintió al verlas llevándosela hizo que el hechizo se rompiera. Luchó contra ellas. Derribó a tres. Dos de ellas se aferraban a Perséfone, mientras las cuatro que restaban atacaron a Shun con sus garras, como si fueran electrodos. Sentía las quemaduras de la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo. Gritó, para que sus amigos lo ayudaran...para evitar que se la llevaran... Vio a sus amigos y a su hermano que llegaron a luchar...pero era demasiado tarde. Luego, la más grande había llamado a su diosa...pero no podía ser...Erika...y ella había dicho que sí....  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y llegó hasta su cuello.  
  
-Oh, Shun- dijo Hyoga- acabas de recordar- Shun asintió.  
  
-Shun- dijo Mu- Erika fue la niña que Kiddo me envió para que la enseñara a protegerse; la reencarnación de la diosa Perséfone. Mira- dijo corriendo la cortina. Una exclamación de admiración escapó de sus labios. Una terrible tormenta de nieve caía.- la ausencia de ella provoca el invierno...-.  
  
-¿Ella está...?- comenzó Shun a preguntar, pero las palabras se quebraban en su garganta.  
  
-Está con vida, pero muy lejos de aquí, a donde ningún otro vivo puede entrar. Las sirenas la llevaron ahí-.  
  
-Shiryu dijo que esas mujeres eran sirenas- dijo Seiya- ¿que es eso, Mu?-  
  
-En los tiempos mitológicos, las sirenas eran ninfas- dijo Mu- Eran 9 ninfas encargadas de acompañar a la joven diosa Perséfone, mientras ella paseaba en el jardín. Un dios se enamoró de ella y llegó a su jardín. Se la llevó a su mundo para hacerla su reina. La madre de Perséfone convirtió a las ninfas en sirenas: mujeres con cuerpo de ave, para que buscaran a su hija. Pero las malvadas sirenas se unieron al dios que la tenía prisionera. El invierno llegó al mundo-.  
  
- Mi maestro me contó que nueve diosas, las Musas, combatieron y vencieron a las sirenas, y las obligaron a vivir en una isla- dijo Shiryu- donde se dedicaron a cantar para atraer marinos y hacerlos chocar contra las rocas. Su poder más terrible está en su voz. ...-.  
  
-¿Y qué sucedió con Perséfone?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Se casó con el dios- dijo Mu- pasaba un tiempo con él, en invierno; y un tiempo en la tierra, para que existiera la primavera-.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Shun- ¿con qué dios?-  
  
-Hades- respondió tristemente Mu. Todos se sorprendieron.  
  
-Pero mi maestro dijo que Atena lo había vencido y sellado su alma hace años...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Todo esto es muy sospechoso. Pero la presencia de las sirenas solo significa una cosa: Algo extraño está sucediendo en el reino de los muertos, por eso está Atena protegida por los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Nada- respondió Mu- Atena les ordena que se alejen del Santuario, y que no vayan en busca de problemas...-  
  
-En busca de Perséfone, quieres decir...- murmuró Shun.  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Seiya, levantando su puño- Saori nos ordenó que la protegiéramos, así que tenemos que ir a ayudarla-  
  
-No tiene caballeros que la defiendan- agregó Hyoga.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Mu entristecido- ya les dije que nadie puede entrar al reino de los muertos si está con vida, y si muere- agregó levantando la vista- estará sometido completamente a la voluntad de Hades-  
  
-¿Y como la llevaron viva al reino de los muertos?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Ya se los dije -dijo Mu pacientemente- Hades permitió que entrara con vida porque necesita... ¿qué haces, Shun?-.  
  
Shun se estaba levantando, pero un terrible mareo impidió siquiera que se sentara en la cama, y sus compañeros lo obligaron a acostarse de nuevo.  
  
-Estás muy débil, no deberías levantarte.- dijo Mu- Atena los necesita en este momento. No crean que son los únicos que se preocupan por ella, porque...-se interrumpió- Algo malo está sucediendo, y debemos estar todos preparados para lo que sea que venga. Shun- dio volviéndose a él- no te aflijas. Hades sabe muy bien que su vida depende de la de Perséfone, aunque ella no lo ame. No la obligará ni la lastimará...solo la tendrá con él -una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Mu, mientras todos lo miraban intrigados ¿por qué llora?- Lo siento -dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro para secarlo- debo irme ya. Que los dioses los protejan...-  
  
****  
  
Pasaron varios meses. Shun se sentía más deprimido que nunca. No solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba por segunda vez... Ahora estaba solo en la fundación:  
  
Shiryu por fin se había marchado a los Cinco Picos de China para volver a intentar recobrar la vista con su maestro y Shunrei Seiya estaba vagando por Atenas, pues no quería estar ya tan alejado de Saori...sobre todo después de lo que sucedió con Perséfone. Hyoga se había retirado a Siberia, seguramente a visitar a su mamá, en el fondo del lago congelado, en el interior del barco... Ikki...no sabía donde estaba...siempre aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo...  
  
Shun estaba en su cama...se levantó y corrió la cortina...la tormenta de nieve ya había cedido...el mundo se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Perséfone...  
  
La noche estaba tan hermosa como...como los cabellos de Erika...  
  
Shun se recargó en la orilla de la ventana...algo salió de su camisa, que colgaba de su cuello... el amuleto de su madre... Shun lo miró. Se lo quitó y lo tomó entre sus manos...y recordó otro momento de su infancia...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Erika, con sus cabellos negros más cortos que los de él, despeinada, y su cara sucia de tierra y sudor, miraba la noche junto con él, y le sonreía.  
  
-Me gustan las estrellas...-  
  
-Mira, yo tengo una- dijo Shun- me la regaló mi madre...-  
  
-Es muy bella, Shun, pero...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Nada, se me hacía conocida...-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Erika...no podía sacarla de su cabeza...¿dónde estaría ahora? ¿era cierto lo que Mu había dicho, que estaría a salvo?  
  
Llamaron a la puerta... ¿quién podía ser a estas horas? Desganado, bajó las escaleras y colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta... recordó que la había visto aparecer por esa misma puerta hacía varios meses...se quedó pensativo hasta que una serie de golpes a la puerta lo apremió a que la abriera... un joven apareció... Shun lo reconoció de inmediato... era David, el hermano de Erika.  
  
-Shun- dijo- nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana... no solo ahora, sino cuando eran niños... ella hablaba mucho de ti, y..., bueno, ella quería que tuvieras esto...- dijo sacando un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo. Era tan pequeño que apenas cabía en el meñique de Shun. Cuando lo acercó para verlo bien, tenía la forma de una estrella rodeada por un círculo... era igual que...David dio la media vuelta y salió...  
  
-Espera!!- dijo Shun. David volteó- ¿dónde conseguiste...?-  
  
-Fue un regalo de mi madre para ella- y se alejó caminando.  
  
Shun entró y se dirigió a su habitación, más triste que nunca. Contempló el pequeño anillo que tenía entre sus manos... sacó el amuleto de su madre, que lo había guardado en el bolsillo, y lo miró...los comparó...eran totalmente iguales...excepto... 'tuyo para siempre'... 'tuya para siempre'... estrechó el anillo y amuleto contra su pecho, y guardó el primero en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
Shun se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, como si le doliera...de ella aún colgaba el amuleto en forma de estrella...sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas...ya estaba harto de llorar...pero... ¿por qué le sucedía esto a él? Había perdido a sus padres de pequeño...lo separaron de su amiga cuando niño... lo separaron de su hermano...su hermano volvió transformado, malvado...y cuando por fin se había reencontrado con el amor de su vida... ¡maldito destino!  
  
Se acostó en la cama, boca arriba, sin cambiarse. Puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana... la constelación de Andrómeda brillaba con más fuerza...como tratando de consolar a su caballero...Shun casi sentía a Erika acercar sus labios a los de él...cruzó los brazos... no, no debía acordarse de ello... tal vez una memoria feliz podría ayudar...algún sueño... pero también recordó que no había soñado desde aquel día en que 9 sirenas se habían llevado a una diosa de su lado...  
  
El sol se había puesto desde hacía un rato...y Shun llevaba varios días sin dormir...  
  
Sin poder imaginar otra cosa, Shun juntó sus manos y rezó:  
  
-Perséfone, no se si está bien o mal amar a una diosa como te amo a ti. Desde que te fuiste mi vida ha estado vacía...pues no sé si estas bien o mal... Solo tengo una petición: si estás bien, mándame una señal-.  
  
Shun cerró los ojos, y un dulce sueño lo envolvió...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
...Shun entrenaba con todos los niños de la fundación. Seiya y los demás se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, pero él... Tatsumi lo odiaba, tal vez por el incidente de que defendió a una niña...Aunque nadie parecía acordarse de eso y lo llamaban cobarde...excepto frente a Ikki...Tatsumi los llama para que tomen sus papeles, para saber a donde irán a entrenar... 'Isla de la Reina Muerte'... Ikki se ofreció a ir en su lugar, a pesar de que Shun le suplicó que no lo hiciera... El señor Kiddo apareció con Saori y una niña más pequeña que la acompañaba, y permitió que Ikki cambiara el lugar de su hermano. Ikki se fue... El señor Kiddo también salió, seguido por Saori y la niña, aunque volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Shun... tenía cabellos muy largos, rizados y negros, del mismo color que sus ojos... Shun la miró alejarse...  
  
...Shun dormía en el cuarto de niños de la fundación. El cuarto que estaba casi vacío. Todos ya se habían ido, incluidos Hyoga, Shiryu y su hermano Ikki. Ya solo estaban Seiya y él. Se sentía triste y solo: su mejor amiga, Erika, se había ido por ser mujer hacía un par de años..., y su hermano se había embarcado a la isla de la Reina Muerte en su lugar... Seiya se iría al día siguiente a Grecia, y él sería llevado a la isla de Andrómeda...concilió un sueño intranquilo...  
  
...Sin querer, y aún soñando, había abierto los ojos un poco... una niña de su edad estaba frente a él... con un vestido blanco, parecido a los que usa Saori, la nieta del señor Kiddo, aunque no tan fino ni tan amplio...Shun tenía mucho sueño, y no se atrevía a abrir totalmente los ojos...la niña le sonreía...  
  
...Ella se puso de rodillas junto a la cama...y una paz invadió su corazón... la niña comenzó a pasar los dedos por los cabellos de Shun, que ya no se preguntó más y se quedó profundamente dormido... y solo sintió un pequeño beso en sus labios...  
  
...Erika, vestida de blanco, le decía dulcemente: 'Ya no llores. No estoy tan lejos como crees. ¿Qué no puedes ver? Siempre he estado más cerca de lo que has creído, pero no me has reconocido. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, si proteges a Atena...'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertó y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, Perséfone... ya no lloraré por ti...- y puso su mano sobre su corazón.  
  
Shun se volteó en la cama...el sueño cambió...  
  
...Shun era un bebé. Sonreía. Su hermano Ikki lo contemplaba. Shun estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar a Ikki... Un rato después, Ikki ya no estaba, pero Shun no estaba solo... una niña, de cabellos negros y lisos lo contemplaba con ternura...  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Contempló las estrellas con calma. El amanecer estaba aún lejos...  
  
Pero algo llamó su atención en el cielo...  
  
-¡Algo sucede en el santuario!- pensó- ¡debo ir de inmediato!-.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Santuario...  
  
Mu se encontraba en el santuario, vigilando la casa de Aries. También él contemplaba el cielo... y recordaba a Erika...  
  
'-Mu, ¿por qué aquellas niñas tienen que usar máscaras?-  
  
-Porque ellas serán caballeros femeninos. Así tienen que ser... todas las mujeres del santuario, en entrenamiento o no, tienen que usar máscaras...-  
  
-¿Y porqué yo no?-  
  
-Ya te dijo porqué. Tú eres un caso especial...-  
  
-Porque soy la...- pero Mu la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo digas en voz alta. Recuerda que nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera el Patriarca. Ha estado actuando muy extraño, desde la muerte del caballero Aioros de Sagitario... de cualquier manera, tu no estás aquí para convertirte en caballero, sino para que aprendas a usar la telequinesis para defenderte...así que basta de preguntas y continúa...'  
  
Mu suspiró tristemente.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
'-He enviado a todos mis jóvenes a conseguir sus armaduras. Solo me quedan dos niñas. Debo quedarme con la mayor, pues la adopté como nieta. Tu ya sabes quien es ella, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si, señor Kiddo, no es necesario que lo repita-.  
  
-En cuanto a la pequeña- continuó el señor Kiddo- debe aprender a defenderse, pues es su destino que no tenga caballeros que la protejan...- abrió la puerta y dos niñas entraron. La mayor era de piel blanca y cabellos lilas. La pequeña era morena, de cabellos y ojos negros- Erika - dijo el señor Kiddo- desde hoy irás a vivir con Mu, al santuario. Él será tu maestro y protector-.  
  
-Señor- dijo Mu- le juro que le enseñaré todo lo que pueda ayudarle, y que la protegeré con mi vida...-'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hacía ya varios años que Erika había llegado al santuario, a la casa de Aries, en secreto, para aprender a defenderse, pues era la reencarnación de una diosa, que estaba destinada a no tener caballeros que la protegieran, y a casarse con el malvado dios Hades. Cuando Mu se fue a Yamiel, se la llevó consigo para seguir protegiéndola, y Kiki se convirtió en el nuevo discípulo de Mu. Una noche en la que Mu no estaba, una mujer llegó y se llevó a Erika, sin que Kiki pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Mu confiaba que lo que le había enseñado serviría para que se defendiera, pero evidentemente su pequeña diosa había utilizado su mayor poder para proteger a otra diosa y a sus caballeros, dejándola vulnerable al ataque de las sirenas de Hades...  
  
Mu miraba el cielo con melancolía, un cielo tan claro que podía distinguir cada una de las estrellas, cuando recibió una visita inesperada...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	5. C5: Hades en Shun

CAPITULO 5: HADES EN SHUN  
  
Mu contemplaba el cielo de noche cuando un joven llegó a la entrada de la casa de Aries. Era Ikki, y traía puesta su armadura de Fénix.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Mu- sabes que los caballeros de Bronce tienen prohibido acercarse al santuario...-  
  
-Lo sé, Mu, no me sermonees. Venía a preguntarte sobre esa joven que supuestamente es una diosa. ¿Es la misma niña que...?-  
  
Mu hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con ella todos estos años?,y tu, ¿cómo la conoces?-  
  
-Un día, hace ya muchos años, fui llamado a la fundación Kiddo. Seiya y Shun estaban preparándose para partir. Fui conducido a la oficina del señor Kiddo por un sirviente-.  
  
-Tatsumi- dijo Ikki. Mu afirmó y continuó.  
  
-Sí. Cuando me dirigía allá, vi a Seiya y a tu hermano siendo conducidos fuera de la mansión. Dos niñas estaban espiándolos. Una era Saori, y sonreía. La otra lloraba. Era más pequeña, y sus cabellos formaban rizos negros...- hizo una pausa y continuó- Cuando Seiya y Shun fueron subidos a dos autos distintos, y se fueron alejando, la niña se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara entre sus brazos, llorando en silencio. Mi corazón se conmovió. Olvidando el motivo de mi visita, fui hacia ella y le pregunté porque lloraba. No me contestó...-  
  
-¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto, Mu?-dijo Ikki- Yo sé que había una niña que siempre acompañaba a Saori-.  
  
-Sé que viniste a preguntarme no por curiosidad, sino porque realmente te preocupas por la tristeza que está llenando el corazón de tu hermano- dijo Mu con tranquilidad- La niña que acompañaba a Saori era Erika-.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Ikki- Erika se hizo pasar por un niño. Cuando fue descubierta, fue enviada a otro orfanato...-  
  
Mu movió su cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Cuando fue descubierta, el anciano señor Kiddo decidió retenerla en su casa, para que le hiciera compañía a Saori. Erika nunca abandonó la casa, hasta el día que tu hermano se fue a la isla de Andrómeda. Ese mismo día, yo fui llamado por el señor Kiddo para traerla aquí y protegerla-.  
  
-¿Tu...?- comenzó Ikki, pero no terminó.  
  
-Sí- dijo Mu, y se sentó en el primer escalón delante de la casa de Aries- yo era muy jóven aún, y acababa de recibir la armadura de Aries. Como ustedes fueron enviados con otros caballeros a aprender a luchar, yo tenía el deber de enseñarla a defenderse. No convertirla en un caballero como las otras niñas del Santuario, porque es la reencarnación de una diosa. A veces, yo la encontraba llorando. Siempre me señalaba a Marin y a Seiya, y me decía que hubiera querido que Shun estuviera en lugar de Seiya-.  
  
-¿Y estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?-  
  
-No- dijo Mu, bajando la mirada con aire de tristeza- Tiempo después de su llegada, el Patriarca comenzó a entrenar caballeros malvados. El santuario ya no era seguro para ella, porque había espías por todas partes. Dejé la casa de Aries y llevé conmigo a la niña al castillo de Yamiel. Ahí, sin saber que yo era el caballero dorado de Aries, Kiki se ofreció a ser mi ayudante. En Yamiel creí que estaría a salvo, pero me equivoqué. Bajé la guardia...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Un día que yo no estaba en el castillo, una mujer vestida de negro llegó. Se llevó a Erika sin que Kiki pudiera hacer algo. Cuando llegué, ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer, supe después, era la malvada hermana de Hades, quien escapó de Atena en la última guerra santa. Y se la había llevado al castillo del dios de la muerte- Mu dijo melancólico- Ahí, Erika una vez los engañó, diciendo que iba a matar a Atena...la dejaron salir y fue cuando volvió a ver a Shun-.  
  
-¿Y porqué no dijo quien era desde el principio?- dijo Ikki, algo enfadado- ¿crees que estuvo bien que jugara con los sentimientos de Shun?-.  
  
-Al principio, ella creía que lo que había sentido por él no tenía importancia, pero cuando lo vio...- Mu suspiró.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Lo que es importante- dijo Mu- fue lo que me dijo cuando curé sus heridas. El castillo de Hades estaba entonces casi vacío, excepto por la hermana de Hades y algunos sirvientes. No sé si el sello de Atena sigue intacto o no, pero si se ha roto, comenzará una terrible guerra...-  
  
Ikki guardó silencio. Así que no solo Shun se había enamorado de la diosa, sino que ella también lo quería desde que ambos eran niños...y por eso su tristeza. Levantó la mirada y le sorprendió ver los ojos de Mu llenos de lágrimas, como los de su hermano cuando lo dejó...  
  
-Mu- dijo Ikki- ¿tu la...?- pero Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No es nada- dijo limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- No solo me siento mal por haber faltado a mi promesa dos veces, sino que esa niña fue como mi hermana menor y estoy triste por el destino que le espera...-  
  
Ikki se dio la vuelta, tratando de no pensar lo que sentiría si, como a Mu, le arrebataran a su hermano menor. Bajó los escalones, alejándose de la casa de Aries, murmurando:  
  
-Gracias, Mu. Me encargaré que los otros caballeros de bronce se mantengan alejados...-  
  
Mu no respondió. Entró a la casa de Aries, aún limpiando su rostro de sus lágrimas, aunque éstas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
-Le he fallado dos veces- se decía- no merezco llamarme su guardián, pues dos veces he fallado en protegerla...dos veces se la han llevado...-  
  
Miró al cielo y...  
  
-¿Qué es ese cosmo que se acerca?- dijo, dejando por fin su llanto.  
  
Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-¡Alto!- dijo Mu- no puedes estar aquí. Un paso más y perderás la vida-.  
  
El extraño ignoró esto y siguió caminando, acercándose más a la casa.  
  
-Mu- dijo- no hay manera de que me puedas dañar-.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Acaso has olvidado ya mi rostro?-  
  
Mu lo miró.  
  
-No...no es posible...tu?-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOTA: AQUÍ COMIENZA LA SAGA DE HADES, hasta el momento en el que Saga, Shura y Camus son llevados ante Atena (si no la han visto algunas cosas no van a tener sentido...)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Saori tomó la daga entre sus manos, ya que Saga se negó a tomar su vida...  
  
Entre los escombros de la casa de Virgo, Seiya y los otros presentían lo que iba a suceder...  
  
-Saori...no lo hagas...Saori...- gritaba Seiya. Shun trataba de ayudarlo a caminar... no podía gritar, pero estaba asombrado de lo que Saori parecía estar a punto de hacer...  
  
Sin embargo, Saori se atravesó la garganta con la daga dorada...  
  
-Nooooo!!!- gritó Seiya.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La noticia de la muerte de Atena llegó a muchas partes del mundo. A miles de kilómetros del Santuario, una joven de cabellos negros miraba a través de la ventana del castillo de Hades en dirección al Santuario...sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas: acababa de escuchar la conversación de Zeros de Frog con Radamanthys...  
  
-Saori...¿que has hecho?- murmuró, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Radamanthys, siendo torturado por Pandora... Los gritos cesaron, y Pandora entró a la habitación. Erika se puso de pie.  
  
-Dentro de una hora te enviaré a dos de las sirenas, que te llevarán a tu nueva habitación. Me temo que no puedes quedarte aquí...así que disfruta el sol que tanto te gusta por última vez-  
  
-Pandora...-comenzó a decir Erika, pero se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Quisiera que...-comenzó a decir, aún sin estar segura de preguntarlo.  
  
-¿Qué quisieras, niña?- le dijo Pandora con dulzura...con una dulzura temible, que no tranquilizó a la joven.  
  
-Quería pedirte...pedirle a Hades... por la vida de dos personas...- dijo, pensando en Shun y en Mu.  
  
Pandora la miró de nuevo, adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Es tu destino...-  
  
-Te lo suplico...- dijo llorando, cayendo de rodillas a los pies de Pandora. Ésta la levantó.  
  
-No deberías comportarte así- le reprochó- en unas horas serás la Reina del Inframundo... En cuanto a tus amigos- continuó- veré que no tengan una muerte muy dolorosa...- y salió, dejándola sola.  
  
Pasó media hora...y de pronto sintió que el castillo se estremecía...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- se dijo.  
  
Entraron las dos sirenas que envió Pandora.  
  
-Perséfone- dijeron- debemos llevarte al Inframundo de inmediato-.  
  
-¿Porqué? Aún falta media hora...-  
  
-Hay tres caballeros dorados que están tratando de entrar al castillo: Escorpión, Leo y Aries-.  
  
-Mu- murmuró ella. Las dos sirenas la tomaron entre los brazos...  
  
-No...sueltenme...- dijo. Entonces...  
  
-¿Qué es eso? El cosmo de cuatro jóvenes- dijo una de las sirenas  
  
-Son los caballeros de bronce...- dijo la otra.  
  
-¡Shun!- pensó Erika, pero las sirenas se la llevaron...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Los caballeros de Bronce dejaron a Mu, Milo y Aioria peleando contra Radamanthys, cuando sintieron que los cosmos de los tres caballeros dorados acababan de desaparecer...  
  
-Sintieron...?- dijo Shun, y todos se entristecieron.  
  
-Vamonos-dijo Seiya- hay que ayudar a Saga y a los otros.  
  
Desde la cúpula de cristal, vieron a los tres caballeros dorados: Saga, Camus y Shura en el suelo. Zeros de Frog golpeaba al segundo. Hyoga apretó el puño enfurecido...  
  
-Vamos a darles su merecido- dijo el cisne.  
  
Los cinco rompieron la cúpula de cristal y saltaron dentro. En el momento en que Shun puso los pies en el suelo... lo sintió...un cosmo poderoso y, a la vez, compasivo...era ella.  
  
-Erika- pensó.  
  
El tiempo de Saga, Shura y Camus se había terminado, y los tres desaparecieron. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce cruzaron la puerta por donde Pandora iba bajando. Ella bajaba los escalones serenamente, a pesar de que los caballeros la seguían.  
  
-Espera- dijo Seiya- ¿quién eres?- pero Pandora lo ignoró.  
  
-Espera- dijo Shun, y Pandora se detuvo. Los ojos de uno se fijaron en los del otro por un momento, y Pandora continuó descendiendo.  
  
-'¿Qué pasa?'- pensó Shun-'es solo una mujer y, sin embargo, me llenó el corazón de miedo...'-  
  
-Espera, Shun- dijo Seiya.  
  
Radamanthys los esperaba...pelearon con él inútilmente...al final, Seiya y Radamanthys cayeron en el hoyo que los conduciría al Inframundo...  
  
Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga miraron el hoyo...  
  
-Debemos adquirir el Octavo Sentido, y solo hay una manera de hacerlo- y los tres saltaron tras Seiya...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertó. Miró a su alrededor. Seiya seguía inconsciente, y no había rastro de Radamanthys, de Hyoga o de Shiryu.  
  
-Seiya- Shun lo llamó- despierta...-  
  
-Shun- dijo el Pegaso- ¿qué pasó?¿ que...?¿dónde estamos? ¿y los demás?-.  
  
Shun se encogió de hombros. Ambos se pusieron de pie y decidieron dirigirse a Giudecca, donde estaba el trono de Hades.  
  
(En el camino, Seiya y Shun conocieron a Orfeo, quien decide ayudarlos a llegar a Giudecca, escondiéndolos en un cofre lleno de rosas...)  
  
Al llegar al trono de Hades, Orfeo se sacrifica para ayudarlos a matar por lo menos a Radamanthys...pero no lo logra...  
  
Radamanthys está a punto de atacar a Seiya cuando...  
  
Una sombra se deslizaba atrás de Shun...éste sintió su presencia...alguien lo vigilaba... se volvió, y sintió que su cuerpo quedó paralizado... una sombra como la suya entró a su cabeza...  
  
Dentro de él, Shun vio a otro hombre igual a él.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-  
  
-Soy Hades, el nuevo amo del mundo...-  
  
-¿Y que quieres?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Usar tu cuerpo, que fue preparado para mi reencarnación. Con tu ayuda, gobernaré el mundo...-  
  
-No estoy dispuesto a permitirte eso...-  
  
-Tal vez has olvidado que yo soy un dios, mientras tú eres un humano débil. No tienes opción, es tu destino...-dijo Hades- ahora, tu alma es lo único que me estorba...-dijo apartando a Shun...  
  
Fuera de su cuerpo, Shun escuchó su propia voz diciendo:  
  
-Detente, no me gustan las peleas...-  
  
Y Radamanthys obedeció. Seiya también lo entendió: Shun se había vuelto Hades. 


	6. C6 La Fidelidad de Perséfone

CAPÍTULO 6: LA FIDELIDAD DE PERSÉFONE  
  
Hades/Shun dormía mientras Pandora curaba sus heridas. Bueno, el cuerpo de Shun era el que dormía, porque dentro de él...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Te dije que me dejaras...no quiero que estés aquí-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Hades- sé que puedes entender los beneficios de ser mi reencarnación...-  
  
-Olvídalo- dijo Shun- no permitiré que me uses, sobre todo después de lo que le hiciste a Atena-.  
  
-¿Yo? Me ofendes, amiguito. La tonta de Atena se mató sola. Lástima. Lamento dejar esta conversación, pero tengo un asunto importante que atender con mi diosa...-  
  
-¿Tu diosa?- preguntó Shun, y un horrible presentimiento lo invadió.  
  
-Sí, Perséfone...no me digas que no sabías que ella estaba destinada a ser mi esposa...-dijo maliciosamente- yo sé que la amas... Si no me dejas dominarte, ella morirá... si me ayudas, te prometo que ella será tuya...-  
  
-Nunca- dijo Shun, pues recordaba lo que le había dicho Mu- Sé que la necesitas con vida para que tu puedas vivir. No me engañas... así que sal de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas...-  
  
-Muy listo- dijo Hades- Lo admito. Si ella muere, yo también moriré. Pero eso ya no sucederá ahora que estamos en el Inframundo, y que mis sirenas la están cuidando. Antes, cuando Atena estaba viva, Perséfone estaba en peligro. De hecho, Atena tuvo muchas oportunidades de matarla, pero no lo hizo... jajajajaja-.  
  
Shun se desesperó.  
  
-Ya basta, sal de aquí!!- dijo.  
  
Hades rió.  
  
-Lo lamento bastante, no puedo salir de tu cuerpo, a menos de que tu cuerpo muera, y supongo que no quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad? Porque salimos perdiendo los dos... Deberías sentirte afortunado de ser mi reencarnación. Ahora no molestes. Tengo un par de asuntos que atender con los vivos. Uno con tu hermano Ikki, y otro con Perséfone-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ikki estaba ahí. Pandora hizo que Ikki recordara aquel momento de su infancia...cuando llevaba a Shun en brazos... que ella misma quiso robarlo, y no pudo. Que ella colocó un amuleto alrededor del cuello de su hermano menor, que lo obligaba a ser el cuerpo de Hades.  
  
-Sal de mi hermano- decía Ikki, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hermano.  
  
-No puedo creer que lastimes a tu propio hermano- dijo Hades- La única manera de que yo salga de aquí es que tu hermano muera. ¿Eso quieres? Tu hermano me pertenece ya. Mira: hasta el último cabello. Ahora mismo voy a acabar contigo...- y extendió su mano, pero trató de estrangularse a sí mismo.  
  
-¡Hermano!- gritó Ikki.  
  
-¡Ikki!- dijo el alma de Shun, atrás de Hades- máteme, para librar al mundo de Hades para siempre... ¡no dudes!-.  
  
Pero Ikki paró su golpe. Para él, su hermano menor era más importante que el mundo entero. Hades lo atacó con su cosmo y lo dejó inconsciente. Se lo llevaron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Malvado!! ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi hermano?-  
  
-No te preocupes, tu querido hermano irá a acompañar a Seiya y a los caballeros dorados...no estará solo...-  
  
-¿Lo mataste?-  
  
-No, pero no hay diferencia, en cuanto llegué estará muerto...-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Ahora, hermana- dijo Hades dirigiéndose a Pandora- trae a mi diosa-.  
  
Pandora llevó a Erika. Su largo vestido blanco contrastaba con el negro de Pandora. Sus cabellos negros y rizados formaban un marco para su bello rostro. Sus ojos eran negros, como los de Pandora, pero los superaban en belleza, por su inocencia. Era seguida por la escolta de las 9 sirenas.  
  
-¡Shun!-dijo ella, pero se detuvo al verlo a los ojos... ya no tenían ese mismo brillo de bondad e inocencia, sino todo lo contrario... tembló al ver la fría sonrisa de Hades, y dio un paso atrás, pero fue forzada por Pandora a avanzar, acercándose a él.  
  
-Amada Perséfone- dijo Hades- esta es tu oportunidad. He reencarnado en el cuerpo de tu amigo que tanto quieres, y que tanto te quiere. Mi hermana Pandora los preparó a los dos desde que eran niños para serlo. Ahora, mi gran eclipse cubrirá la tierra de oscuridad, y se convertirá en mi reino. Tu puedes ser la Reina de todo eso...sabes que es tu destino...-  
  
-Hades- dijo ella- ya lo sabes. No seré tu reina-.  
  
Hades sonrió, como si no hubiera oído...  
  
-He reencarnado en el cuerpo del que amas. ¿Porqué te niegas?-  
  
-Porque yo amo el alma de Shun...- dijo ella con tristeza. Aún no podía entender como el ser humano más tierno, más puro y bondadoso del mundo se había convertido en Hades.  
  
-Perséfone-dijo Hades- es absurdo que tengas la esperanza de que Atena gane esta guerra...no volverás a ver a Shun, porque en el momento que yo salga de su cuerpo, él morirá-.  
  
Al oír esto, Erika comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Hades se conmovió.  
  
-Vamos, niña, no tienes porque llorar...-dijo- dime que quieres y yo te lo concederé. Lo único que no puedo es darte a Shun, pues necesito su cuerpo... ¿no me digas que lloras por él?-  
  
-No...yo...no...lloro...-pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir- Bien- dijo entre suspiros- es que... Radamanthys ha matado... a un caballero dorado...que fue...que me cuidó y no dejó... no dejó que me pasara nada...y...-  
  
-¿Y por eso lloras?- dijo Hades con ternura- Aunque haya sido un caballero de Atena, si te cuidó y protegió, entonces lo recompensaré. Toma- dijo, entregándole su anillo en forma de estrella, el mismo que ella le había dado a Shun- con este anillo, podrás revivir al caballero que tú quieras... ahora seca tus lágrimas-  
  
-Hades, yo...-dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió.  
  
-Sé que no quieres ser mi reina. Desde los tiempos mitológicos te has negado, pero no puedes hacer nada...es tu destino...-dijo, mientras Eika lo miraba con tristeza...extrañaba a Shun... -Bien. Esta es mi desición: no quiero que sufras al ver como destruyo el mundo, así que dormirás hasta que yo quiera, cuando termine de dominarlo todo. Cuando una de mis lágrimas te toque-dijo con ternura- despertarás. ¡Ahora duerme!- dijo, señalándola.  
  
Perséfone cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de dos de las sirenas.  
  
-Llévenla a Elíseo-dijo- que descanse ahí, en la cama de cristal-.  
  
-Así se hará-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Déjala- dijo Shun enfadado.  
  
-No te preocupes por ella, estará bien...- dijoHades- No la dejaré despertar hasta que haya destruido el mundo, cuando ya sea todo mío...así ella será mi reina-.  
  
-Erika...- dijo Shun tristemente.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...ambos tenemos buen gusto...- dijo Hades.  
  
-Calla-  
  
-Vamos, no tienes que enfadarte. No lo puedes cambiar: este es tu destino, así como el de ella es ser mi reina, y el de tu hermano y tus amigos es morir aquí...-  
  
Pero Shun recordaba lo que dijo Erika en aquel beso...el último beso...  
  
'Mu dice que es mi destino; pero también dijo que cada quien hace su propio destino...'  
  
-Erika, yo lucharé contra el destino...-pensó Shun mientras Hades reía, pues alguien más acababa de llegar frente a su Trono.  
  
-Mira nada más quien llegó- dijo Hades.  
  
-Saori...-  
  
-Vaya, vaya, si es Atena en persona...-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-Hades, detén el eclipse. A cambio tendrás mi vida-.  
  
Hades sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-Acepto- dijo tomando la lanza de Pandora y la dirigió al corazón de Saori.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
-No, ¿qué haces?- decía Shun.  
  
-Atena es mi único obstáculo para dominar el mundo de los vivos...-  
  
-No, Saori no, no te lo permitiré...-  
  
-No tienes opción, tú ya no puedes hacer nada por ella, ya no eres un caballero, este es tu destino...-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Saori tomó la lanza con su mano y sangró.  
  
-¿Porqué haces eso?- preguntó Hades.  
  
-Primero debes detener el eclipse...- respondió Saori.  
  
La sangre de Saori mojó los dedos de Shun. Un resplandor lo rodeó. Y, sin saber como, el alma de Hades salió del cuerpo de Shun, sin hacerle daño. Su cabello volvió a ser verde y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser?- preguntó Shun mirándose a sí mismo, ya libre de Hades.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo el alma de Hades.  
  
-Es el destino. El destino de Shun es ser el caballero de Andrómeda, no Hades- dijo Saori.  
  
-Saori...- dijo Shun.  
  
Hades se enfadó. Se lanzó contra Atena, y ambos cruzaron el muro de los lamentos...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
AQUÍ TERMINA LA SAGA DE HADES  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Pasaron muchas cosas...  
  
Atena por fin venció a Hades, su enemigo más terrible, pero a un enorme precio: la vida de Seiya.  
  
Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun lloraban por él... también Saori...y las sombras de los caballeros dorados que los rodeaban se lamentaban...  
  
Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba...era injusto...  
  
-¿No podría...? ¿Atena no podría...?- comenzó Hyoga, pero Shiryu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, Hyoga, solo el dios de los muertos puede...podría traerlo de vuelta...-  
  
Shun, que estaba llorando también, levantó la vista. La tristeza llenaba su corazón, y la culpa su mente... ¿y dónde estaba ella? Un terrible presentimiento lo invadió. Tal vez había muerto junto con Hades...  
  
Y hablando de Hades... bajo su cuerpo muerto, brilló algo... el cuerpo desapareció, y bajo él, apareció una urna de cristal...  
  
-¡Erika!- dijo Shun, corriendo hacia allá. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada. Shun abrió la tapa, y vio a la joven profundamente dormida dentro de la caja. Shun la movió...la llamó...pero seguía profundamente dormida... su anillo en forma de estrella estaba dentro de su mano fuertemente cerrada.  
  
-Por favor, despierta, niña, te lo suplico...-  
  
De pronto, ella dejó de respirar. Su rostro se volvió frío y pálido. Shun puso el anillo en uno de los dedos de la joven, y comenzó a llorar... y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre ella. Los demás caballeros también se sintieron, si era posible, aún peor. La sombra de Mu comenzó a llorar. Entonces...  
  
Ella suspiró y comenzó a respirar otra vez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrió los ojos, pero Shun seguía llorando en silencio, a un lado de ella y no se percató de eso.  
  
-Shun- dijo, mientras él levantaba la cabeza, asombrado- te he causado muchas lágrimas... perdóname-  
  
-¿Estás...?- pero Shun no terminó su frase, porque 9 mujeres con armaduras se aparecieron, empujándolo hacia donde estaban los demás, separándolo de ella.  
  
-¡Las sirenas!- gritó Hyoga.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	7. C7 La Fuerza del Destino

CAPITULO 7: LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO  
  
Shun se levantó y miró a las sirenas. Eran las mismas mujeres con armadura alada y máscaras negras que habían entrado a la fundación hacía varias semanas. Las nueve estaban entre Erika y los demás, y no se veían dispuestas a moverse.  
  
-Oh, no, no otra vez...- dijo Shun.  
  
-Ahora que Hades ha sido vencido, Perséfone debe morir también...- dijo la jefa de las sirenas.  
  
-¿Qué?-gritó Shun enfadado- eso no es verdad... Hades no les pudo ordenar eso-  
  
-Lo sabemos- dijo maliciosamente la sirena- Hades nos ordenó que cuidáramos su vida aunque él fuera vencido. Pero ahora ya no tenemos que seguir sus órdenes, y si para volver a ser ninfas debemos matarla, lo haremos-.  
  
-No lo permitiré- dijo Shun. Las sirenas se echaron a reír.  
  
-¿Acaso planeas pelear tú solo contra las 9?- dijo la jefa.  
  
-No solo-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Shiryu. Ikki se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
Atrás de las sirenas, Erika sonrió.  
  
-'Gracias, Shun...'-pensó-'...esta vez yo también puedo ayudarte, Shun'-, y de pronto, un muro de cristal separó al cuerpo de Seiya, sostenido por Atena, de la batalla. Shun miró a Erika.  
  
El cosmo de los cuatro caballeros de bronce estaba empezando a arder...  
  
-¡Dragón Naciente!-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Polvo de Diamantes!- gritó Hyoga.  
  
-¡Ave Fénix!- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- gritó Shun.  
  
-¡Revolución de Estrellas!- dijo una voz atrás de los cuatro caballeros de Bronce, quieres voltearon al reconocerla. Era Mu.  
  
-¡¿Mu!?- dijo Shun- ¿tú no estabas...?-.  
  
Mu sonrió y miró hacia Erika. Shun hizo lo mismo. El anillo de Estrella en su dedo estaba brillando.  
  
Tres sirenas cayeron al suelo sin vida tras el ataque de los caballeros de Bronce y el caballero dorado.  
  
-Tres, y faltan seis- dijo Ikki.  
  
Cuando el anillo de Estrella volvió a brillar cuatro veces, aparecieron Adebarán, Saga, Kanon y Máscara Mortal.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo una sirena- ¡está usando el poder del anillo!- y las demás sirenas parecían haber perdido todo su valor en un segundo.  
  
Todos estaban asombrados. Las sombras de los caballeros dorados estaban volviendo a la vida. Tras varios destellos del anillo, aparecieron Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.  
  
-No peleas solo, Shun- dijo Milo.  
  
-Tampoco los caballeros de Bronce pelean solos- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Es tiempo que los caballeros dorados también combatamos- dijo Mu.  
  
-¡Revolución de Estrellas!-  
  
-¡Gran Cuerno!-  
  
-¡Explosión de Galaxias!-  
  
-¡Ondas infernales!-  
  
-¡Relámpago de Poder!-  
  
-¡Capitulación del Demonio!-  
  
-¡Dragón Naciente!-  
  
-¡Aguja Escarlata!-  
  
-¡Relámpago de Poder!-  
  
-¡Excalibur!-  
  
-¡Polvo de Diamantes!-  
  
-¡Rosas Pirañas!-  
  
Hubo una fuerte explosión producida por los ataques de los caballeros dorados. Cuando desapareció, solo quedaba con vida la jefa de las sirenas.  
  
-¡Maldición!- decía. Trató de tomar a Erika pero ella se protegió con el muro de cristal.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes, maldita, no lo volverán a hacer- dijo Erika sonriendo. Shun dio un paso adelante.  
  
-Deja a Erika en paz-dijo- yo seré quien te derrote-.  
  
Ikki miró extrañado el comportamiento de su hermano, que nunca quería pelear, siempre tratando de no lastimar a nadie. Pero esta vez era diferente.  
  
-'Ya la he perdido dos veces'-pensaba Shun- 'no lo volveré a hacer'-.  
  
La sirena se echó a reir.  
  
-Tonto, te destruiré- dijo- te venceré como la última vez- desplegó sus alas y se elevó, volando directamente hacia Shun.  
  
-¡Garras malignas!-  
  
-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!-  
  
La cadena golpeó a la sirena, pero ésta se levantó y se volvió a elevar. Golpeó a Shun antes de que él pudiera atacar de nuevo. Con sus garras, tomó a Shun por el cuello y le administró su carga eléctrica. Shun gritaba de dolor...pero su cosmo comenzó a arder hasta el infinito...  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo la sirena- ¿por qué no ha perdido la conciencia, como la última vez...?-  
  
Shun la atacó con toda la fuerza de su cosmo. La sirena cayó al suelo y ya no se levantó. Estaba muerta.  
  
Shun y Erika se miraron y se sonrieron. Pero...  
  
Atena miraba lo que acababa de suceder. Pero aún no podía dejar de llorar, pues Seiya acababa de morir... Y aún las diosas sienten tristeza.  
  
Erika se arrodilló junto a Seiya, y volvió la vista a Shun, que había comenzado a dejar correr sus lágrimas de nuevo...  
  
-Era tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad, Shun?- dijo Erika con tristeza. Shun respondió moviendo su cabeza.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Erika volviendo la vista a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del caballero de Bronce- sé que tú diste tu vida por Atena...- tocó su anillo de Estrella, que brilló otra vez- Hades me concedió devolver a vida a cualquier caballero que yo quiera... así que despierta, Seiya...-  
  
El cuerpo de Seiya se sacudió ligeramente, pero volvió a quedar inmóvil. Saori dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran corriendo, al ver que su última esperanza de que Seiya vuelva a la vida parecía inútil, y sumergió su cabeza en sus brazos.  
  
-Ahora entiendo- dijo Erika- mi anillo perderá su poder si devuelvo a la vida a un caballero que el mismo Hades mató. Pero correré el riesgo, pues ya no me sirve de nada...- puso su mano sobre el corazón de Seiya- despierta, Seiya-.  
  
El anillo desapareció en una nube blanca. Seiya abrió los ojos y sonrió.  
  
-Seiya- dijeron Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu al mismo tiempo, que hizo que Saori levantara la vista.  
  
-Siento haberte hecho perder tu anillo-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Erika- se la debo a Saori. Ella me cuidó cuando éramos niñas, y me acompañaba a espiar a los niños...-dijo mientras Saori la miraba llorando, esta vez de felicidad.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo Saori.  
  
Shun tomó las manos de Erika, y la ayudó a levantarse. Estaban de pie, uno frente al otro. Se sonrieron. Entonces...un murmullo de asombro... Seiya y Saori se estaban besando. Todos los caballeros los miraban asombrados.  
  
-Wow- dijo Hyoga, mientras Shiryu miraba con la boca abierta e Ikki cruzaba los brazos, dirigiendo la mirada a otra parte para sonreír.  
  
-Shun- dijo Mu, ignorando a Seiya y Saori- esa niña es mi tesoro. Más te vale que la cuides muy bien, o te mataré-.  
  
Shun sonrió nervioso y se sonrojó.  
  
-Vámonos- dijo Shun- volvamos a la tierra...ya pasaremos la eternidad aquí...-  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Unas horas más tarde, estaban enfrente del edificio de la fundación Kiddo.  
  
-Todo empezó aquí- dijo Saori- ahora puedo volver...- y, tomando a Seiya de la mano, entró a la mansión.  
  
-Ya estamos a salvo- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Sí, y hasta parece como si acabara de comenzar el verano- dijo Shiryu. Era verdad: sin Hades, la tierra se veía más bella que el jardín de Saras, en la casa de Virgo. Hyoga suspiró.  
  
-Creo que esta vez no volveré a Siberia. Iré a Asgard-.  
  
-Yo volveré a China, a los Cinco Viejos Picos, pues Shunrei me está esperando ahí-.  
  
-Yo vagaré como siempre- dijo Ikki. Mu sonrió.  
  
-Pues bien. Los caballeros dorados podemos ir a donde queramos, ya que el Santuario ya no existe y tardarán años en reconstruirlo. Seiya se quedará aquí, supongo, por un buen tiempo. Y Shun se va a quedar con mi tesoro-.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que Shun cuidará muy bien a Erika- dijo Ikki- no te preocupes, Mu-.  
  
-Lo sé- Mu sonrió.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde están esos dos?- preguntó Ikki  
  
Con un gesto, Mu le indicó un árbol en el jardín. Los dos jóvenes estaban bajo el árbol, sumergidos en un beso profundo.  
  
En cierto modo, ese era el destino de los dos. Era el destino de Shun ser Hades. El de Erika era ser su diosa. El destino se cumplió.  
  
"TAN TERRIBLE Y CAPRICHOSO ES EL DESTINO, QUE NI LOS DIOSES SE PUEDEN SUSTRAER DE ÉL..." 


End file.
